


[Oneshot] [NaruSasu] Ngày tàn

by MoanYoai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Falling In Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Sad Ending, Sakura was adopted, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Slavery, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, double suicide, feudal context
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanYoai/pseuds/MoanYoai
Summary: Title: Ngày tànAuthor: Hạo Điền Điền aka Linh HồDisclaimer: Nhân vật thuộc  về Kishimoto-sensei, tôi chỉ viết lên một câu chuyện tự tưởng tượng về họ.Category/Genre: | Fanfiction |Romantic| Bối cảnh phong kiến|Rating: TWarnings: OOCPairing: NaruSasuStatus: CompletedNotes:-Một câu chuyện hoàn toàn dựa vào cảm xúc của tôi.- Một fanfic đầu tiên của tôi về fandom Naruto- Một oneshot ngắn không hoàn toàn thuộc về một couple nào cả, tôi viết về team 7, viết về Naruto, về cuộc sống của họ trong hoàn cảnh Xã hội chiếm hữu nô lệ.- Nó có ý nghĩa, nó mang những thứ tôi truyền đạt, và nếu bạn không hiểu, hãy lướt tới phần Sentiment- Hãy tôn trọng tôi. Hi vọng các bạn sẽ thích câu chuyện này.SummaryNaruto có một cái đầu vàng chói hơn cả đống rơm trước nhà cậu sau những vụ gặt bội thu, gã thích cười và lúc nào cũng cười như một kẻ điên. Có những chiều thu đượm gió lồng lộng, mũi gã chun lên còn con ngươi cứ thế sáng ngời, đáy mắt đong đầy vui vẻ và khóe môi cứ kéo dài cong cong, như thể muốn tan biến vào cả bầu trời cao vời vợi.Tóc Naruto là nắng, còn mắt gã là khoảng không xanh ngát thoáng bóng những áng mây.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fics Naruto/Sasuke





	[Oneshot] [NaruSasu] Ngày tàn

Họ đạp chân lên những mảnh đổ nát vụn vỡ của chính ngôi nhà mình, và rồi họ cứ chạy mải miết, chạy điên cuồng, chạy như một con thiêu thân tìm về chốn xa xăm nào đó còn le lói một chút ánh sáng ảo mờ.

Hơi thở họ gấp gáp như muốn nổ tung lồng ngực còn tiếng nấc thổn thức vụn vỡ chẳng thể lấn át đi những thanh âm thét gào điên loạn trong tuyệt vọng.

Khi mặt đất lênh láng máu đỏ và gai nồng vị sắt gỉ, khi những thân xác kia ngã xuống găm trên mình đầy rẫy những vết chém tứ tung cào rách da thịt, khi thấy cái chết đang cận kề bên mình giây lát, cậu mới nhận ra mình muốn sống đến điên dại, cái ham muốn được thở tột cùng ấy thúc đẩy Sasuke rút kiếm đâm thẳng qua tim một kẻ lạ mặt đầy ác ý.

Và bàn tay cậu ngập ngụa máu người, biết đến khi nào mới rửa trôi...

\--------------------------------------

Chạy đi Sasuke...

Chạy đi em...

Chạy để sống sót...

\-------------------------------------------

Naruto có một cái đầu vàng chói hơn cả đống rơm trước nhà cậu sau những vụ gặt bội thu, gã thích cười và lúc nào cũng cười như một kẻ điên. Có những chiều thu đượm gió lồng lộng, mũi gã chun lên còn con ngươi cứ thế sáng ngời, đáy mắt đong đầy vui vẻ và khóe môi cứ kéo dài cong cong, như thể muốn tan biến vào cả bầu trời cao vời vợi.

Tóc Naruto là nắng, còn mắt gã là khoảng không xanh ngát thoáng bóng những áng mây.

Những lúc như vậy Sasuke lại muốn ngắm gã lâu hơn một chút.

\-------------------------------------------

Màn đêm đói khát nuốt trọn chỗ ánh sáng cuối cùng, nuốt trọn đi cả vài tia hi vọng le lói của họ, và đâu đó vẫn còn bập bùng những ánh lửa từ ngọn đuốc đã nhuốm máu người tanh nồng. Rồi một mũi tên từ đâu xé toạc không khí, đâm thẳng vào lồng ngực Itachi.

Những mảnh máu của anh loang lổ nhuốm đầy người Sasuke còn đang thất thần ngã sõng soài trên nền đất lạnh căm căm.

Itachi vươn tay chạm vào trán đứa em trai anh yêu thương hơn cả sinh mạng, và anh đau đớn đẩy cậu ngã xuống vực.

" Em phải sống Sasuke."

\--------------------------------------------------

" Cậu biết không, ở trong cái cuộc đời thối rữa bốc mùi cứt chó nồng nặc này, mọi giây trôi qua, mọi phút trôi qua, mọi giờ trôi qua, tất cả chỉ thuộc về ngày tàn, tàn phai, tàn lụt, tàn cả về nhân cách và tàn cả về tình người, chúng ta mãi mãi sẽ chẳng thể bắt lấy cái xúc cảm được 'sống', sống như một con người thực thụ."

Uzumaki Naruto thường lảm nhảm những thứ vô nghĩa trong những cơn say chẳng thể tìm đâu ra bến bờ của gã, rồi đến khi kết thúc một câu chuyện sóng gió thật dài, gã thường hỏi rằng, này, Sasuke, cậu hiểu tôi nói gì chứ, cậu hiểu ý tôi đúng không và chẳng thèm đợi cậu trả lời đã lăn ra ngủ thật sâu.

Gã là một kẻ nghèo hèn thuộc tầng đáy của xã hội, gã sống trong một căn nhà mục nát cô lập ở tận cuối thôn, một tên người ngoại lai(theo cách nói của dân làng) có mái tóc vàng rực và đám sẹo dài hai bên má như ria mèo.

Mỗi khi cơ mặt Naruto chuyển động, đám ria đó cũng chuyển động theo, sống động như thật, và Sasuke chẳng hiểu tại sao đám thiểu năng kia lại cho đó là dị hợm, là nguyền rủa trong khi cậu thấy nó rất đáng yêu.

Naruto thích ramen và hay uống rượu, nhưng gã nghèo tới nỗi tiền làm việc quần quật cả năm cũng chẳng đủ mua một bát mì còn rượu gã uống thì tất nhiên chẳng phải thứ ngon lành cho cam, nó thuộc loại tầm thường, hay chính xác hơn là kém nhất, kém đến nỗi người ta chỉ vứt đi chứ không uống, nhưng gã vẫn nốc đều đều và vẫn say đều đều.

Trong hơn men ngà ngà, mặt Naruto đỏ ửng và cười đến ngây ngốc, này Sasuke, cậu có biết chúng ta đã chết rồi không.

Gã tìm thấy cậu ngất lịm đi bên bờ sông, khi cái đầu cậu là một món hời béo bở cho những tay thợ săn tiền thưởng, " kẻ tàn sát cả gia tộc" chúng nói như vậy, chúng nói như thể chính tay Uchiha Sasuke là một con quỷ tàn bạo khát máu, xuống tay với cả cha mẹ và người anh yêu quý của mình.

Còn tên khờ Naruto thì vẫn cứ dửng dưng, như thể không phát hiện ra cậu là tội phạm bị truy nã, cứ như thể không quan tâm cậu được treo thưởng nhiều tới nhường nào.

" Cậu muốn sống không?" Gã hỏi như vậy trong khi ánh mắt vẫn cứ nhìn vô định vào trời xanh.

Sasuke nhớ rằng mình đáp có.

" Muốn sống thì hãy đi theo tôi."

Và Naruto vác cậu đi cả một chặng đường dài dọc theo triền đê mỏng manh đang sắp vỡ vụn khi mùa lũ tiếp theo ập đến.

\--------------------------------------------

" Em phải sống Sasuke."

Itachi nói như vậy trước khi trút hơi thở cuối cùng, còn cậu thì vẫn chẳng biết "sống" của anh là sống ra sao, hay ý nghĩa của từ "sống" Naruto vẫn thường hay nói rốt cuộc nó như thế nào.

Sasuke thường hay mơ, một giấc mơ bắt đầu bằng những âm thanh êm ả của tiếng côn trùng rả rích trong bụi cỏ đêm thu, một giấc mơ có cả vạn vì sao thao thức trên nền trời đem thẳm, rồi má cậu bỗng dưng lành lạnh, và khi đưa tay ra quệt đi giọt nước ấy, để lại trên mặt là cả một vệt đỏ dài nặng mùi sắt gỉ.

Sasuke thường hay bật dậy sau những cơn ác mộng chẳng có điểm dừng, những lúc đó Naruto vẫn chưa ngủ, gã ta nằm dài bên thềm, mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào trời đêm còn bên mép đong đưa ngọn cỏ nào đó tiện tay hái trong cái vườn rậm rạp mà gã chả bao giờ cúi xuống tỉa tót.

Một ngôi sao bỗng sượt qua ngang trời.

" Lại thêm một người nữa ra đi."

Vọng lại bốn bề là tiếng côn trùng kêu không ngớt.

\-------------------------------------------------

" Em đã ngủ chưa Sasuke?"

Naruto là một kẻ nghèo khổ.

Và kẻ nghèo khổ ấy lại càng nghèo khổ hơn khi nuôi thêm một miệng ăn nữa.

Thế nhưng gã lại tỏ ra rất vui vẻ khi có người ở bên để chuyện trò, để tâm sự, để chửi bới móc đểu nhau hằng ngày, hay đơn giản chỉ là cùng thở chung một bầu không khí. 

Cuộc sống thì cứ ngày một khốn cùng nhưng có lẽ gã cho rằng đó là một cái giá xứng đáng phải trả để gã có được cái cảm giác được sống như một con người thực thụ.

Naruto là một thợ rèn giỏi, nhìn cách gã làm việc thoăn thoắt kìa, từ cắt phôi rồi nung, rồi rèn cho đến dẻo, gã hoàn thành nhanh chóng và Sasuke chẳng thể tìm thấy đâu ra trong đó có lấy một động tác thừa thãi.

Dẫu vậy thì gã vẫn nghèo.

Gã nghèo nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, Sasuke vẫn được ăn một ngày ba bữa, gã nghèo nhưng vẫn dành chỗ sắt tốt nhất của mình để rèn cho cậu một con dao phòng thân, thứ mà sau này Sasuke vẫn cứ ôm khư khư bên mình, gã nghèo nhưng vẫn sắm một chiếc mặt nạ để có thể kéo cậu chạy băng băng xuống thị trấn ngắm pháo hoa rực nở trên trời khi lễ Thất tịch tới.

Hoặc là Sasuke bằng một cách nào đó làm sạch đống cỏ và côn trùng trong vườn nhà Naruto, bằng một cách nào đó vá lại chỗ áo đã bung chỉ tứ tung của gã ta(dù không đẹp lắm) hay cách mà cậu biến đống rau cỏ dại trong vườn thành một bàn tiệc hoành tráng, rồi tính toán sao cho những bữa cơm của họ no đủ lại không tốn quá nhiều chi phí.

Hoặc là có những lần cậu luôn trằn trọc mình làm được gì cho Naruto, hay cứ mãi là một kẻ ăn bám.

Có những ngày trời nóng như đổ lửa, Naruto miệt mài bên lò rèn, từng nhát búa đều đều giáng liên tục xuống miếng sắt đỏ hỏn, tóe văng ra từng hạt thép nhỏ li ti sáng rực như hoa rơi xuống đất.

Cái búa trên tay gã nặng đến nỗi Sasuke không nhấc lên nổi nhưng Naruto lại cầm dễ dàng như thể là một mảnh gỗ nhỏ, quai búa đầy dứt khoát mạnh mẽ, cứ liên tục đập đe như vậy trong vài canh giờ, vẫn chẳng thấy một chút dấu hiệu hụt hơi xuống sức.

Naruto cởi trần, mồ hôi nhễ nhại bóng nhẫy trên nước da rám nắng khỏe khoắn, từng giọt lăn đều trên các khối cơ rắn chắc, và Sasuke ngửi thấy mùi nắng hanh khô có vị mằn mặn ở tận ngoài biển khơi.

Gã thỉnh thoảng lại cười, nụ cười nhạt nhòa và chói lọi hơn cả những ngày trưa hè oi ả, mắt gã vẫn xanh biếc xanh và thi thoảng lại cất lên vài câu đùa cợt.

Sasuke ở cạnh đó nhét củi vào trong lò, nóng đến nỗi mặt mũi đỏ ửng lên, và Naruto vươn bàn tay thô ráp đen ngòm của gã tới quệt đi những giọt mồ hôi trên trán cậu, rồi làm cả khuôn mặt thanh tú nhem nhuốc đầy bụi khói.

Những ngày vất vả như thế, Naruto sẽ tự thưởng cho mình một bầu rượu. Gã nằm dài trên khoảng hiên ngập ánh trăng, ngâm nga một giai điệu lạ hoắc, rồi thưởng thức thứ rượu rẻ tiền của mình như thể nó là mỹ vị trần gian, vừa nhâm nhi vừa tấm tắc bình phẩm như thể gã là một tên ẩn sĩ rành đời vậy.

" Này Uchiha-san, cậu có biết uống rượu không?"

Naruto lại say rồi, mặt gã đỏ ửng lên và đáy mắt mông lung ầng ậc nước. Đôi mắt Naruto là trời xanh, mà trời xanh thì cao đến ngút ngàn, xa vời ngoài tầm với của con người, và cũng chẳng có ai đủ can đảm để bước vào thế giới của gã, thế giới của một mình Naruto mà thôi.

" À thì ra cậu không uống được rượu hả?"

" Đừng coi thường Uchiha."

Sasuke đáp lại và bắt lấy bầu rượu được ném về phía mình.

Hình như cậu cũng say rồi.

Đó là một đêm thu đầy oi bức.

Cơ thể họ như bốc hỏa. Họ vồ vập lấy nhau để thỏa mãn cơn bức bách khó chịu đang âm ỉ cháy trong tận thâm tâm, còn lại gì đâu ngoài bản chất hoang dại và thứ khát cầu nguyên thủy nhất.

Chỉ có những đêm nồng say như vậy, khi ngọn lửa kia đã hạ nhiệt và Sasuke lại không mơ thấy tiếng côn trùng rên rỉ nữa.

\-----------------------------------------------

Góc vườn nhà Naruto có những gò đất nhô cao và nơi đó lúc nào cũng sạch sẽ cỏ dại. Trong những cơn say chẳng thấy bến bờ, gã chìm trong men rượu cay nồng và bật khóc tức tưởi như một đứa trẻ nhớ mẹ.

Gã thích trẻ con đến nhường nào, chúng đáng yêu và chẳng hề nhiễm lấy một chút bụi bặm, chúng có nụ cười giòn tan đến vỡ vụn cái nắng hè oi ả.

Naruto đã từng nhận nuôi rất nhiều đứa trẻ mồ côi, bố mẹ chúng hoặc đã chết vì dịch bệnh, hoặc đã chết vì nghèo khó, hoặc bỏ rơi giọt máu của mình để kiếm tìm hạnh phúc cho riêng bản thân, gã nhận nuôi tất, những sinh linh bé nhỏ ấy sống chung một nhà, ôm ấp nhau dưới mái tranh mục nát vì mưa nặng gió gào, chúng cười hằng ngày, và quấn quýt lấy Naruto hằng ngày.

"Bọn trẻ là niềm hạnh phúc duy nhất mà chúa trời ban cho một kẻ bị ruồng bỏ như tôi."

Nhưng gã là một tên thấp hèn nghèo khổ.

Gã đã không thể chăm lo cho tất cả những thiên thần ấy, gã đã làm rất nhiều, nhưng vẫn không đủ. Rồi những mùa đông lạnh giá kéo về, tuyết phủ nặng mái tranh nghiêng ngả, và những đứa trẻ ấy lại ra đi, chúng bay về trời, năm này qua năm khác, chúng cùng nhau bay về trời, để lại một mình gã cô độc với nỗi đau dày xéo tâm can từng phút từng giây không ngơi nghỉ.

Những nấm mồ nơi góc vườn cứ mọc lên ngày một nhiều hơn.

Và người ta không thấy Naruto nhận nuôi thêm bất cứ một đứa trẻ nào nữa.

\---------------------------------------------

Họ tìm thấy con bé ngất lịm đi trong một bụi gai rậm rạp ven rừng, cơ thể bé nhỏ co ro như một con thú sinh non mất mẹ.

Con bé quấn băng đầy người, và người nó chằng chịt vết thương, lớp sẹo này chưa liền đã có thêm lớp thứ hai, rồi thứ ba chồng lên. Nó mang xiềng xích ở chân, nó là một nô lệ. Nhưng thứ công cụ tra tấn xấu xí kia nào có thể che mờ đi nổi sự xinh đẹp từ mái tóc hồng mềm mại và đôi mắt xanh tựa như ngọc lục bảo.

" Cháu tên là gì?"

" Cháu là Sakura."

" Cháu muốn sống không?"

Ở trong cái xã hội thối nát này, có nô lệ, có thật nhiều nô lệ, hành hạ nô lệ và tùy ý quyết định số phận của nô lệ chính là đặc quyền riêng của bọn quý tộc cao sang quyền quý. Sống kiếp nô lệ chính là sống một đời còn thua cả trâu chó, bị hành xác bóc lột cho đến cái hơi tàn cuối đời, và rồi xác người gục gã xuống trở thành thứ phân bón dinh dưỡng cho những thứ cây kiểng kiểu cách trong góc vườn.

Chúng gông lên chân họ cả tấn dây xích trĩu nặng, và rồi linh hồn họ bị dày xéo cả đời.

Sakura là một nô lệ may mắn trốn thoát được khỏi chốn địa ngục đẫm máu ấy.

Và Naruto dùng cái búa mạnh mẽ của gã đập tan xiềng xích trên chân con bé.

Khoảnh khắc ấy nó vui sướng đến bật khóc, nó chạy như điên quanh nhà như thể muốn được cất cánh bay lên trời cao.

\---------------------------------------------

" Nhìn kìa Sasuke, trẻ con đấy, trong sáng như tờ giấy trắng. Lúc chúng cười giòn tan hơn nắng và đáy mắt long lanh hạnh phúc, tôi có thể cảm thấy vị ngọt hòa tan nơi đầu lưỡi mỗi khi ngắm chúng như vậy và tôi cũng chỉ muốn ngắm chúng mãi thôi."

Naruto yêu trẻ con biết bao nhiêu, còn lí do tại sao thì chỉ có mình gã biết. Có thể là chuỗi ngày đơn độc lủi thủi trong quá khứ làm gã thèm muốn cảm giác có hơi ấm gia đình, cảm giác có mối liên kết máu mủ ruột già, hoặc gã muốn bảo vệ những linh hồn thuần khiết bé nhỏ, để chúng cứ mãi trắng tinh như tờ giấy trắng, để những hạt bụi phong trần không bay vào trong đôi mắt long lanh tựa như sao trời ban đêm.

Chỉ biết rằng từ ngày nhận nuôi Sakura, gã vui lên nhiều, không chỉ khép miệng cười hời hợt nữa, và Sasuke cũng thế.

Họ sống thiếu thốn hơn, nhưng họ vui hơn. Vào những ngày họ có công việc, Sasuke nhét củi vào lò còn Naruto tay đe tay búa tấp nập, Sakura quẩn quanh bên chân họ, mắt xanh lay láy mở to hết cỡ, thỉnh thoảng nó lại nhón đôi chân ngắn tẹo lên lau đi mồ hôi bên trán cậu hoặc phủi đống bụi sắt trên mặt gã.

" Naluo không chịu rửa mặt!"

" Sasuke muốn uống nước không?"

Naruto ghét tiền, ghét những xu đồng nhỏ bé lọt thỏm trong hốc tay gã, vì nó làm người ta chết, vì nó làm mục rữa trái tim con người, nhưng chính cuộc sống của gã lại phụ thuộc vào tiền quá nhiều.

Naruto cần tiền, và điều đó làm gã đau khổ.

Gã sẵn lòng không uống rượu và chi tất cả tiền mua ramen của mình cho chiếc áo mới của Sakura khi mùa đông về, gã thức đêm lên rừng tìm gỗ gia cố lại căn nhà tranh mục nát hay đi săn cả tuần tích trữ lương thực cho mùa đông.

Những đêm mưa phùn gió bấc lại tràn về, họ ôm nhau co ro trong góc bếp khi than hồng đã tắt rụi, nhưng họ nào đâu có thấy lạnh.

Sasuke nhớ như điên như dại cái khoảnh khắc Sakura cười trên nền tuyết trắng phủ lên vạn vật, rồi cậu thấy toàn thân mình ấm áp lạ thường. Hay những bữa ăn hiếm hoi có thịt của họ với hơi nóng từ nồi canh rau dại bốc lên nghi ngút, hoặc cách thần kỳ nào đó họ ấp ủ vượt qua những ngày tuyết rơi lạnh lẽo.

Cậu muốn chạy đến ôm lấy cái thân hình siêu vẹo như sắp òa lên khóc tới nơi của Naruto khi gã nhìn lên trời và bắt gặp nắng xuân. Hốc mắt gã đỏ hoe còn sống mũi sụt sùi, gã ngửa đầu lên ngược chiều ánh sáng và luôn miệng cảm ơn thánh thần đã giúp gã che chở cho Sakura qua một mùa đông đầy khắc nghiệt.

Đó là cảm giác được sống, cái thứ mà Naruto vẫn luôn khao khát trằn trọc từng ngày, sống cùng một trái tim yêu thương nóng hổi bên ngực trái và sống đặt cảm xúc lên trên cả nhịp thở của con người.

Những chuỗi ngày ấy quá đỗi bình yên còn trời xanh thì bạt ngàn màu nắng.

\-----------------------------------

Sasuke lại mơ thấy tiếng côn trùng rả rích trong bụi cỏ đêm khuya.

Hoa anh đào trong vườn đã nở còn Sakura thì chưa về.

Naruto như thể bị điên, mắt xanh chằng chịt tia máu đỏ và gã lao ra ngoài tìm con bé đã mất tích mấy ngày trời.

Gã yêu trẻ nhỏ biết bao nhiêu, những món quà tạo hóa của chúa trời, gã chỉ muốn che chở chúng mãi thôi, và Sakura chính là lẽ sống mới của họ.

Vun trồng ngày đêm để những chồi non tiếp bước nhú mầm.

Sasuke thẫn thờ nhìn vào những nấm mồ sạch sẽ cỏ dại vẫn còn bốc mùi nhang khói thoang thoảng nơi góc vườn.

\------------------------------------------

" Em đã hạnh phúc chưa, Sasuke?"

Naruto trở về trong câm lặng, lòng gã ôm chặt cái thân xác lạnh lẽo bé nhỏ của Sakura, con bé trông mong manh đến nỗi có thể vỡ vụn ra thành từng mảnh.

Sakura bé bỏng của họ đã tan biến vào hư vô, con bé bay về trời cao với những vết đánh đập dã man găm đầy cơ thể non nớt cùng những giọt nước mắt lấm lem gò má ửng hồng.

Thiên thần nhỏ của họ đã bật khóc tức tưởi trong sợ hãi.

Sakura là một nô lệ thấp hèn.

Và cơn ác mộng nó trải qua cuối đời chính là hậu quả của việc phá bỏ dây xích nơi chân trần.

Như một con chim vừa cất cánh bay lên trời đã rơi xuống bị cành cây đâm xuyên qua lồng ngực.

\---------------------------------------------

Khi nền đất nhà Uchiha đã ngấy máu tươi tanh nồng và những tiếng hét tức tưởi im bặt, tên quý tộc núng nính mỡ dùng đôi tay nhẫy bóng dầu lật từng cái xác găm đầy vết chém nát bươm vẫn còn hơi ấm.

" Có hai con chim non xổng chuồng, một đứa là Itachi, một đứa là Sasuke."

Côn trùng trong bụi cỏ kêu râm ran inh trời, chúng chui ra khỏi nền đất và bắt đầu gặm nhấm thịt vụn.

Sasuke choàng mình tỉnh giấc, bên tay vẫn ôm chặt lưỡi dao sắc lẹm.

Naruto lại thêm một đêm chưa ngủ, ngã là kẻ điên căm nín, lồng ngực vẫn ôm chặt Sakura, chưa chịu tiễn rời thân xác lạnh cóng của con bé trở về với đất mẹ.

" Để Sakura bay về trời đi Naruto."

" Chết tiệt, im đi Sasuke, im đi."

Naruto chết rồi, mà ngay từ khi mới bắt đầu, có khi nào gã sống đâu, dù tim gã vẫn đập đều đều và gã vẫn thở đều đều.

Sasuke không nói gì, lẳng lặng đeo lên mình chiếc mặt nạ từ đêm Thất tịch, giắt con dao đẹp nhất Naruto từng làm bên hông và rời khỏi căn nhà tranh siêu vẹo không một tiếng động.

Đôi mắt họ đã khép chặt lại từ lâu.

\-----------------------------------------------

Cậu mừng vì cục mỡ bẩn thỉu ấy vẫn nhớ tên cậu, cậu mừng là cục mỡ bẩn thỉu ấy vẫn nhớ đã đưa đôi tay bốc mùi thối rữa ra lật đi lật lại cái xác của ba mẹ cậu như thế nào hay cách hắn giương cung đâm xuyên lồng ngực Itachi ra sao.

Cậu mừng là hắn vẫn nhớ mình có một con bé nô lệ xinh đẹp tên Sakura và cách hắn ra lệnh cho đầy tớ hành hạ con bé đến chết ra sao khi nó bỏ trốn khỏi địa ngục đầy máu.

Sakura mới đáng yêu làm sao,những đứa trẻ mới đáng yêu làm sao.

Quý ngài núng nính gào thét, lay những cái xác cận thần của mình, thằng kia, mày dậy đi chứ, con kia, lao lên giết nó đi, đứa nào lấy được đầu nó tao trọng thưởng.

Dao của Naruto sắc thật, lia một đường chết luôn.

Đống vàng bạc lấp lánh văng đầy máu đỏ, tiền chúng dùng để mua bán mạng người khác, nay lại chẳng thể mua được mạng của chính bản thân mình.

Cái xác đầy mỡ ngã bịch xuống nền đất lạnh căm căm, cả người găm đầy những vết đâm to nhỏ, giống như một cái bia bắn cung trong vườn nhà của cậu.

Những con gia súc không có đủ thức ăn chết rạp ngoài đồng, xác chúng phân hủy có mùi hôi thối tởm lợm và mùi máu của bọn chúng cũng thế.

Sasuke điên cuồng đâm lên người hắn, găm con dao sắc nhọn của Naruto lên người hắn, máu từ đó bắn ra tung tóe, xác chết lạnh cóng chi chít lỗ nhọn xoáy sâu vào thịt.

Trong cơn mơ điên cuồng màu đỏ, cậu thấy mình đang cười, cười như điên như dại

" Ngươi còn có trái tim không?"

Cậu hỏi như vậy và đâm nhát cuối cùng vào ngực trái hắn.

Đêm ấy phủ lãnh chúa mất ngủ.

Sasuke rời đi khi toàn thân đã nhuốm toàn máu đỏ, chỗ đó chẳng có giọt nào là của cậu.

Áo đang mặc là của Naruto mua cho, và cậu biết ngay gã sẽ cằn nhằn thật lâu khi biết nó bị bẩn.

\--------------------------------------------

Naruto vẫn ngồi ở ngôi nhà ấy, vẫn nằm dài bên thềm và nhìn như hút hồn lên trời đêm, còn góc vườn kia lại mọc lên thêm một gò đất nhô cao còn tơi xốp.

Gã vẫn ngồi đó, dường như là chờ đợi rất lâu rồi.

" Cậu làm bẩn áo à Sasuke?"

Naruto ném tới một bình rượu, và Sasuke ngửa cổ uống sạch.

Gã vươn tay lau đi vết máu còn vương trên má cậu, rồi bất chợt ôm lấy cả cơ thể kia vào trong lòng.

Gã bật khóc tức tưởi như một đứa trẻ, những nếp nhăn trên khuôn mặt rám nắng xô lại, nước mắt trào qua hai bên khóe mi, con ngươi xanh thẳm ầng ậc một tầng nước mênh mông.

Tại sao cuộc sống lại bất công với chúng ta như vậy?

Cả hai người gào thét trong im lặng, khi những vạt áo sờn đã bạc màu ngấm ướt nước mắt.

Mắt cậu tối sầm lại, trời đất trước mặt chao đảo cuồng quay còn tiêu cự nhạt nhòa vô tận, chỉ còn lại những khoảng không mịt mờ chẳng tìm thấy lối về.

" Anh cho tôi uống gì đấy Naruto?"

" Tôi xin lỗi, cậu đau lắm không Sasuke."

Từ khóe miệng gã bay tới thứ mùi cay nồng ngào ngạt cũng giống như thứ rượu ngon lạ lùng cậu uống nãy giờ.

Họ đang sống.

Sasuke giang tay ôm lấy bờ vai rắn rỏi vững chắc kia.

Và họ cùng nhau đi gặp Sakura.

Nhà tranh mục nát bén lửa, cháy lên sáng rực cả một góc trời đêm.

Ngọn lửa lan nhanh chẳng thể dập tắt, nổ tí tách như thể đang ai oán khóc thương cho một kiếp người.

Lửa đỏ thiêu đốt tất cả, thiêu đốt mảnh vườn góc sân, thiêu đốt căn nhà siêu vẹo, thiêu đốt những kỉ niệm tiếng cười, thiêu đốt đi cả số phận bất hạnh hẩm hiu và cả những đau thương mất mát của họ.

Hai cái xác chết cháy hao gầy vẫn ôm chặt lấy nhau.

Anh biết không Naruto, bất cứ nơi nào có anh thì côn trùng đều thôi rên rỉ.

\----------------------------------------  
Một fanfic ngớ ngẩn đúng không các cậu, tớ muốn viết nó theo một cách cảm động hơn nữa, nhưng từ lúc nảy lên ý tưởng tới lúc đặt tay lên bàn phím thì tới tận một tháng, ngẫu hứng không còn được như lúc ban đầu nữa, thành thật xin lỗi các cậu.

Ban đầu tớ muốn viết trải rộng trên cảm xúc của cả hai đứa, nhưng có lẽ cảm xúc của fic này lại nghiêng về Sasuke hơn, còn Naruto là một người đàn ông đã trải đời và luôn canh cánh những nỗi dằn vặt đau đớn trong lòng. Sasuke là người kể chuyện của Naruto, là người hé lộ những sự thật về Naruto, còn những câu chuyện của cậu, có lẽ chỉ được kể qua những giấc mơ, những mảnh kí ức vụn vỡ hay những câu hỏi quan tâm của Itachi: " Em còn sống không Sasuke?"" Em đã hạnh phúc chưa Sasuke?" " Em đã ngủ chưa Sasuke?" và mỗi một câu hỏi của Itachi vọng về trong giấc mơ của cậu, chính là một mẩu chuyện ngắn về cuộc sống với Naruto, và cách thần kỳ gã gỡ đi những mối bận tâm trong lòng cậu.

Naruto không được miêu tả nội tâm kĩ càng nhưng có thể thấy gã rất quan tâm đến Sasuke, bằng chứng là rèn cho cậu một con dao tốt(lúc đó Sasuke là kẻ bị thợ săn tiền thưởng theo đuổi) và mua mặt nạ cho cậu để đi chơi Thất tịch(tránh bị nhận diện là tội phạm truy nã)

Sasuke thường mơ thấy tiếng côn trùng kêu, ở đây côn trùng có thể hiểu được là những kẻ giàu sang quyền quý, những kẻ đã tàn sát gia tộc của cậu, những kẻ đổ hết mọi tội lỗi lên đầu của cậu, những kẻ giam cầm và sát hại Sakura hoặc những con côn trùng ấy chính là thành thành kiến dân làng dành cho Naruto, là nỗi đau gã phải chịu đựng từng ngày, là cuộc sống khốn khổ khiến cho người ta đã 'chết' mặc dù tim còn đập.

Còn bầu trời xanh mà Naruto vẫn thường nhìn lên, đôi cánh Sakura có được khi vứt bỏ xiềng xích chính là tình yêu, là ham muốn tự do, ham muốn được sống của họ.

Khoảng thời gian chung sống với nhau là khoảng thời gian đẹp đẽ nhất, những con côn trùng ngừng kêu còn nhựa sống ấm áp len lỏi trong từng tế bào. Vì quá hạnh phúc như vậy mà Sasuke quên mất đi hận thù của bản thân, quên mất đi những lời nói của Itachi và định sống như một người bình thường(đoạn cậu muốn bộc lộ cảm xúc của mình chạy đến ôm Naruto đang muốn khóc vì vượt qua được nỗi ám ảnh bọn trẻ chết đói chết rét vào mùa đông)

Và cái chết của Sakura làm cậu tỉnh ngộ, những con côn trùng lại kêu.

Sakura là một nô lệ bỏ trốn, và hậu quả bị bắt được chính là đánh cho tới chết. Naruto tìm thấy xác con bé và cơn ác mộng lại ập về với gã, ôm xác Sakura vào lòng và con người đau khổ này lần nữa lại 'chết'.

Sasuke nhớ lại hận thù của bản thân, trùng hợp làm sao kẻ tàn sát gia tộc cậu và kẻ giết hại Sakura chính là một người, cậu xông tới phủ lãnh chúa và dùng chính con dao Naruto tặng mình để đâm chết chúng.

" Ngươi còn có trái tim không?" Sasuke hỏi vậy trước khi đâm vào ngực trái tên lãnh chúa vì chúng cũng chỉ là sâu bọ mà thôi, sâu bọ phá hoại cuộc sống và ước mơ của cậu, của Naruto, của Sakura, sâu bọ không có tình người.

Sasuke sau khi nhuốm máu đầy tay tìm về căn nhà siêu vẹo của Naruto, và gã đã chờ ở đó sẵn, như biết trước cậu sẽ trở về. Naruto biết rõ thân phận, hận thù của Sasuke nhưng im lặng, chờ cậu xả hết nỗi đau ra và quyết định chết cùng cậu.=> lừa Sasuke uống rượu độc và bản thân cũng uống trước.

Cuối cùng cả hai quyết định chết trong căn nhà cháy rụi, bao đau thương để lại cũng hóa tro tàn.

Và những con côn trùng ngừng rên rỉ.

.

.

.


End file.
